Happy Birthday!
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Special fic as present for my best friend..


**A/N:** Kyaaaaa…Hello all! Alyss TDoV is here!

Sesuai dengan janji Alyss di fic yang lalu, Alyss akan buat sebuah fic khusus buat teman baik Alyss, Gio-chan….*niup terompet tahun baru*

Ini adalah hadiah Alyss buat ultahnya yang dulu di bulan September (karena udah kelewatan sebulan jadi merasa bersalah *sobs*)

Fic ini adalah fic pertama Alyss tentang Vampire Knight yang dipublish ―dan tamat kalau boleh dibenarkan. Ada beberapa alasan mendasar kenapa Alyss pilih fandom Vampire Knight untuk fic kali ini.

Pertama, karena Alyss merasa ada tantangan baru di fandom ini. , Alyss merasa kalau membuat fic dengan tema friendship & romance adalah tantangan baru di sini, jadi Alyss suka aja ngebuatnya.

Kedua, karena Gio-chan gak tahu tentang Pandora Hearts dan cuman tahu tentang Vampire Knight seperti Alyss dulu..#dihajar karena ngebuka aib#

Ketiga, Alyss pingin coba 'menjelajah' fandom lain selain Pandora Hearts

Nah, sudah jelas kan? (emang siapa juga yang tanya? #PLAK!#)

Well, selintas info mengenai fic ini, Ini adalah fic mengenai Yuuki Kuran dan sahabat baiknya, Sayori Wakaba alias Yori-chan. Harus Alyss tekankan di sini, _**tidak ada YURI ataupun YAOI apalagi HENTAI dan ECCHI**_. Jadi dimohon dengan amat sangat agar jangan berpikir yang macam-macam (siapa juga yang mikir macam-macam?#PLAK!#). Untuk pairing kali ini, ada YuMe (YuukiXKaname) dan AiYo (AidouXYori) dan mungkin beberapa pairing dari Night Class yang kita cintai itu *fangirling sendiri lagi*

Okey donkey monkey (?)..Alyss mau titip salam dulu di sini..

Gio: Gio-channnn….Otanjoubi omedetou, ne..*telat banget* #PLAK!#

Kutunggu jalan-jalan barengnya yah..*winks*

Hope you enjoy this fic..My best friend..

faricaLucy-senpai: minta reviewnya ya senpai..*shinny eyes*

meskipun di sini gak ada pairing SharonXBreak, tapi saya harap senpai cukup puas dengan pairing favorit Alyss disini..hahaha#ditabok pake harisen#

Reborn Angel From The Past: yah…saya mohon doa restunya ya mbah…#digampar pake Harrysen Potter keramat#

Tidak..tidak..saya mohon reviewnya ya, senpai..*puppy eyes*

Nanti saya kasih fotonya Bread Pit deh #PLAK!# eh salah..Brad Pitt..XP

And for all of my lovely, cutely, sweetly readers, I hope you enjoy this fic.

**Warning(S): **Lebay, Abal, Gombal, Ngasal, OOC, OOT, dan lain-lain..

**Disclaimer(S): **Since when a chara from Pandora Hearts own something in Vampire Knight? #Slapped#

Okay..okay..I do not own Vampire Knight..

I only hope someday it will be mine #Slapped twice#

Cause I'm sure Hino-sensei would never give it to me.

XDDDDD

Yuuki memandangi kertas putih yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Alisnya bertaut hingga bertemu di antara kedua matanya yang bulat itu. Rambut brunettenya yang panjang nyaris menutupi wajahnya dari samping. Sesekali keluar hembusan napas dari sang pureblood.

"Yuuki-sama..ada apa?" tanya Hanabusa Aiou―pengawal seklaigus mentor pribadi Yuuki.

"Oh, Aidou-senpai," Yuuki membalikkan badan dan tersenyum pada mentornya itu. Membuat vampire yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Idol' itu merona. "Aku hanya sedang menulis surat untuk Yori-chan."

"Dan menelantarkan tugas-tugas rumahmu?" tanya Aidou sambil mengerutkan dahi. Membuat sang pureblood terkesiap.

"Ku-kumohon senpai…kali ini saja.." suara Yuuki menjadi lemas tak berdaya. "Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Yori-chan yang ke-17 an aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya..Meski hanya menulis surat saja.."

Aiou menjadi tidak tega juga melihatnya. Ia sendiri mengerti benar bagaimana rasanya terkurung selama 1 tahun penuh dan tidak boleh keluar dari mansion. Dan ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan masa kecil di dalam ruang bawah tanah yang sama sekali tidak memiliki jendela―terkurung dan terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Aidou menahan napas an menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Sekali lagi ia mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak yakin akan keputusannya kali ini. Ia juga tidak yakin Kaname-sama akan menghukumnya atau tidak atas tindakannya kali ini. Tapi, seetidaknya ia ingin tuannya ini bahagia di hari ulang tahun sahabatnya itu.

"Ka-Kalau kau mau..Yuuki-sama.." katanya dengan nada berat. "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana,"

Iris burgundy Yuuki melebar begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan mentornya itu. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Aidou dengan pandangan tak percay dan takjub. Betapa berani Aidou mengambil keputusan yang bisa membuatnya dihukum pancung oleh Kaname!

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuuki meyakinkan seklai lagi.

"Yah..kalau kau ma―"

"Arigatou senpai!" Yuuki segera meloncat dan memeluk mentornya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri itu. Membuat sang vampire noble itu kembali merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ta-Tapi ingat ya! Tidak boleh berkeliaran ke mana-mana!" serunya.

"Tentu saja!" jaweab sang gadis dengan yakin. Matanya bersinar terang membuat Aidou tak kuasa menatapnya kembali #PLAK!#

"Jadi kapan Yori-chan ultah?" tanya Aidou lagi.

"8 September.."

"Baik, kita pergi tanggal 8 September na―" kalimat itu terpotong lagi kala pureblood princess itu berteriak kegirangan.

"KYAAAAA~"

**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Yori-chan!**

**2011©Alyss The Duhess of Vessalius**

**Vampire Knight©Matsuri Hino-sensei**

**Dedicated to my bestest friend, **_**Giovanni Angelica**_

**8 September**

**Pukul 05.30 pagi**

"Yuuki-sama..jangan melupakan dompetmu."

"Semua keperluanku sudah kupersiapkan jauh-jauh hari, Aidou-senpai.."

"Hah..Baiklah,"

"Itte kimasu, Oniisama." Bisik Yuuki pelan kepada anging yang bertiup pelan.

Di luar mansion yang dipenuhi dedaunan kering musim gugur, sesosok hewn berupa anjing hitam memandangi Yuuki. Tentu saja, Yuuki tahu itu anjing siapa―anjing Kaname Oniisama. Atau kalau boleh dibilang, anjing itu adalah Kaname Oniisama sendiri. Yuuki tersenyum ke arah anjing berchoker hitam berpelat logam yang bertuliskan 'Doggie'. Ia mendatangi anjing yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak sama seklai dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tegap. Yuuki menjongkok agar wajahnya bisa mendekat dengan anjing itu. Ia mengelus pelan kepala anjing itu dan mencium bulunya, membuat anjing itu menggeser kepalany agar bisa merasakan kulit Yuuki. Yuuki tertawa senang saat melihat tingkah anjingnya itu. Ia berdiri sambil tetap menjaga kontak matanya dengan anjing itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Kaname Oniisama."

Anjing itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia hanya mengikuti Yuuki setelah Yuuki mengulurkan tangannya yang mulus ke arahnya. Aidou yang meluhatnya jadi sangat gugup. Terutama saat ia melihat pandangan yang menusuk dari anjing itu sendiri. Pandangan yang eolah-olah mengatakan 'Aku akan memberimu pelajaran pulang nanti Hanabusa Aidou.' Keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yu-Yuuki-sama..apa benar anjing itu―bukan maksuku bagian dari Kaname-sama untuk ikut?"

"Tentu saja, Aidou-senpai.." jawab gadis itu mantap. "Bagaimana pun, aku tiak mau Kaname Oniisama berpikir aku akan menoba lari darinya. Dan aku berharap ia mau datang ke pesta Yori-chan bersamaku." Tangannya kembali mengelus kepala anjing itu.

"Ba-baik kalau begitu.."

"Nah, kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Kumpulkan semua anggota Night Class." Sang pureblood memberikan perintah pertamanya.

"E-Eh? Kau mau aku juga memanggil para murid Night Class?" vampire pirang beriris sapphire itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Hmm..Tidak semua, hanya Shiki-senpai dan Rima-senpai, lalau Kain-senpai dan Ruka-senpai,dan yang pasti terakhir adalah Ichijou-senpai." Yuuki menghitung semua nama yang ia sebutkan dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang sekarang terhitung 5.

"Eh? Tapi mereka kan tersebar!" protest sang vampire noble.

"Pokoknya begitu.." Yuuki menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau mau aku mengatakan pada Kaname Oniisama―"

"TIDAAAKKK! Cukup! Aku lakukan..aku lakukan.."

Yuuki nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat mentornya itu. Ia memeang sangat ketakutan dengan Kaname. Entah karena rasa hormatnya dan loyalnya yang terlalu berlebihan atau karena ketakutan akan dihukum lagi oleh Kaname, Yuuki tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, begitu mendengar kata Kaname, Aidou pasti akan langsung menyerah dan menurut pada permintaan Yuuki.

**Pukul 06.00**

"Ha? Yuuki-sama meminta kami datang? Untuk apa?" tanya Ruka sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Wanita berambut panjang itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia menatap laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut spiky-nya yang berwarna oranye itu.

"Hmm..untuk merayakan pesta kejutan bagi Yori-chan, teman baikku." Jawab Yuuki polos.

"Hahh.." Ruka menghela napas berat disertai dengan Kain yang berdiri. "Benar-benar" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku..tahu kalau sekarang kalian sudah bebas, tapi.." kalimat Yuuki terhenti sebentar. "Aku ingin meminta pertolongan kalian bukan sebagaoi pureblood, tapi sebagai _teman_."

Kaliamat yang cukup menyentuh hati Ruka dan Kain. Sampai-sampai keduanya tercengang keheranan melihat sosok pureblood princess yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari pada saat pertama kali ia menjadi Vampire.

"Yah.." kata Kain dengan suara beratnya. Ia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya yang panjang dengan tangannya. "Sepertinya kita memang tidak punya pilihan lain, ya kan Aidou?"

"H-Hey!"

"Baiklah, jangan buang waktu lagi.." Ruka berdiri dari tempat uduknya dan pergi ke arah kamarnya―kamar Ruka dan Kain― "Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

"Terima kasih, Kain-senpai, Ruka-senpai.." Yuuki tersenyum manis.

"Ah..kau juga harus memberikan Yori-chan hadiah juga.." Aidou mengingatkan.

"Oh..bukannya itu lebih tepat ditujukan padamu, Hanabusa?" tanya Kain dengan nada datar. Seketika, Aiou menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Nah, aku sudah siap..ayo kita pergi." Kata Ruka dari atas tangga. Ia terlihat menawan―seperti biasanya―hanya saja terdapat gundukan besar di perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku baru sadar.." Yuuki menahan napasnya saat melihat perut Ruka yang sudah membesar itu. "Sudah berapa bulan, Ruka-senpai?"

"Yah..kira-kira 8 bulan." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Apa kau sudah tahu jenis kelamin anakmu?" tanya Aidou pada Kain yang sekarang tersenyum memandang istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kain singkat, "Perempuan."

"Oh..kuharap dia bisa cantik sepertimu Ruka-senpai.." Yuuki berkomentar.

"Terima kasih," Ruka tersenyum manis. "Nah, ayo kita ke tempat Shiki dan Rima."

"Eh? Mereka juga.." tanya Yuuki sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ruka mengangguk.

"Sudah 3 bulan mereka menikah." Kata Ruka menjelaskan.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ketinggalan informasi, yah.." kata Yuuki sambil tertawa seih.

"Yuuki-sama..percayalah Kaname-sama melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu." Kata Kain meyakinkan.

"Yah..aku tahu itu.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

**Pukul 07.30**

"Selamat datang, Yuuki-sama dan…yang lain," kata Rima saat mempersilakan mereka semua masuk.

"Terima kasih, Rima-senpai..dan selamat atas pernikahanmu, yah.." kata Yuuki yang hanya disambut anggukan dari Rima yang masih suka menguncir 2 rambutnya itu. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi wanita berambut oranye terang itu

"Silakan duduk dulu, aku akan menyiapkan teh."

Di rumah yang luas itu, tampak sesosok laki dengan rambut yang tertata modis dengan kacamat sedang membaca koran. Rambutnya berarna ungu dan iris matanya berwarna biru kleabu-abuan. Ia menurunkan korannya an mengangkat salah satu tangannya sebelum membaca korannya lagi sambil mengulum pocky-nya.

"Yo!"

"Hai, Shiki-senpai.." Yuuki menyapa sambil tersenyum. "Bagaiman kabarmu sekarang?"

"Lumayan." Jawabnya singkat. "Bagaiman kabarmu sendiri, sepupu?"

"Yah…seperti yang bisa kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ada urusan apa kemari?" tanya Shiki blak-blakan.

"Ehmm kami ingin meminta bantuanmu―bukan _aku_ yang meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyiapkan sebuah acara pesta kejutan untuk Yori-chan.."

"Kenapa harus kami?"

"Ehm.." Yuuki bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan saat itu, Aidou berjalan maju sambil menatap Shiki lurus.

"Karena kita _teman_."

"Hmm.." Shiki melihat ke arah Rima yang sekarang sudah datang membawa seperangkat teh dan melihatnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"_Well, it's better then being bored here_.." jawab Rima dalam bahasa Inggris. Entah mengapa, ia tiba-tiba sering kelepasan berbicara dalam bahasa asing.

"Baiklah, kami akan bantu kalian semampu kami." Jawab Shiki datar. "Tapi katakan ulu, apa Kaname-sama tahu soal ini?"

"Tentu saja~" jawab Yuuki ceria sambil menunjukkan anjing hitam yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang gadis brunette itu. Shiki sempat kaget melihatnya, meski emosi itu hanya bertahan beberap detik di wajahnya.

"Bagian dari Kaname.." gumamnya. "Kau benar-benar posesif ya, sepupu.." Yuuki blushing berat demi mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, berarti tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus diajak.." kata Aidou membuka pembicaraan setelah 15 menit melihat Shiki saling bertatapan tanpa berkata satu huruf pun pada anjing di samping Yuuki.

"Ichijou-san.." kata Rima. "Kami tidak tahu dia ada di mana.."

"Hmm..aku tahu," kata Ruka. "ia tinggal dengan Sara-sama kan sekarang."

"Kau pikir aku mau bertemu dengan si nenek lampir itu?" pekik Aidou histeris.

"Tidak ada pilihan kan.." tanggap Ruka dan Kain bersamaan.

"Yah..aku tidak keberatan kalau Sara-san mau ikut bersama.." komentar Yuuki pelan.

"Kau yakin, Yuuki-sama?" tanya Rima dan Ruka―lagi-lagi―bersamaan. Yuuki hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ichijou-senpai sekarang sudah jadi bawahan Sara-san, jadi kalau Sara-san mau ikut, asal Ichijou-senpai diijinkan, aku pasti akan menerimanya.."

"…"

**Pukul 08.15**

Mansion mewah yang berpagar besi itu memang tidak terkesan asing bagi Yuuki dan Aidou, mengingat mereka sendiri suah tinggal I mansion yang jauh lbih luas adri mansion ini. Tapi, Ruka dan Kain memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik dan merinding. Mereka masih mengingat kejadian Sara Shirabuki, seorang pureblood yang membunuh tunangannya sendiri demi mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Kain sendiri semakin geram mengingat Sara yang sudah menjadikan Ichijou sebagai pelayan pribadinya.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya saat anjing hitam itu mendekat. Rupanya mantra untuk menahan vampire biasa tidak berlaku pada anjing itu, sekalipun itu hanyalah bagian kecil dari Kaname Kuran. Semua orang berhasil masuk.

Saat mereka memasuki ruang utama mansion itu, berdiri seorang wanita yang terlihat berumur 21 tahun dengan rambut hazelnut yang ikal lebut dan mengkilap terkena sianr matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui eclah di jendela yang tertutup selambu. Wanita bermata sayu itu duduk I sebuah armchair berukiran an tersenyum ke arah mereka. Atau kaalu boleh di bilang, ke arah Yuuki an 'Doggie'. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang prian berambut pirang dengan mata beriris emerald yang menkilap tersenyum ceria ke arah mereka semua.

"Selamat datang, Yuuki-san, dan pengikutnya.." kata wanita itu.

"Ah, Sara-san.."

"Ada urusan apa sampai kau rela datang kemari, ke tempat yang sangat tidak pantas untuk dikunjungi seorang pureblood princess sepertimu?"

"Satu alasan saja," kata Yuuki berusaha menjaga wibawanya. "Ichijou-senpai."

"Oh, ada perlu apa dengan pelayanku?" tanya wanita yang disebut Sara itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya hari ini saja."

"Hmm..untuk apa?"

"Urusan pribadi."

"Urusan pribadi seorang pelayan boleh diketahui oleh majikannya bukan?" tanya Sara sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tidak jika aku tidak mengijinkannya." Kata yuuki dengan nada yang ditekankan pada kata 'aku'. Sara tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Entah untuk apa, tapi Yuuki bisa merasakan kelicikannya dan ia hampire merinding karenanya.

"Baiklah, Yuuki-san..kau boleh meminjamnya hari ini."

"Terima kasih Sara-san."

Ichijou―yang sejak tadi berdiam diri, begitu mendengar pesetujuan dari Sara, langsung berjalan ke arah Yuuki dan membungkuk memberi hormat ke arah Sara dan Yuuki. Ia tersenyum lebar ke semua teman lamanya.

"Minna~" teriaknya bahagia setelah mereka meninggalkan mansion . Ichijou memeluk semuanya dalam satu rangkulan besar, membuat Aidou nyaris sesak napas karena tercekik.

"Nah..nah..Ichijou-senpai, aku ingin minta tolong.." kata Yuuki dengan nada serius.

"Ya?"

"Tolong beri tahu Presdir Cross untuk membawa Yori-chan ke tempat biasa.."

Ichijou tersenyum penuh misteri ke arah gadis itu. Membuat Yuuki kebingungan sendiri melihatnya. "Kurasa tidak perlu, Yuuki-chan~" katanya santai. "Kaname pasti suah melakukannya sekarang,"

"Eh?" Yuuki melihat ke arah anjing hitamnya yang masih menempel dengannya itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi bersinar begitu menyadari yang dimaksud oleh pria pirang itu. "Kyaa~ aku sayang Oniisama~"

"Nah, lebih baik kita sekarang kita membeli perlengkapan untuk pestanya."

"Bukannya lebih baik meminta para pelayan saja?" usul Kain.

"No..no..no..Kain," Ichijou menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Lebih eru kalau kita sendiri yang mengerjakannya, ya kan Yuuki-chan?" Yuuki mengangguk.

"Hahh…ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan.." gumam Kain sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahinya.

**Rapat pertemuan antar Vampire Hunter Association dengan Vampire Council**

**Pukul 09.00**

"Jadi, Kaname, kurasa rapat hari ini kita akhiri di sini saja." Kaien menutup rapat hari itu dan membereskan berkasnya

"Presdir Kaien," suara bass Kaname terdengar sekali lagi, membuat Kaien menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Kaname yang masih memandang lurus ke arahnya. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu? Ini demi Yuuki."

"Tentu, jika aku merasa mampu untuk memenuhinya, pasti akan kupenuhi."

"Ijinkan Sayori untuk pergi bersamaku hari ini."

Jantung Kaien serasa berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar permintaan Kaname. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah permintaan Yuuki, tapi ia masih merasa was-was mengingat bahwa memberikan Yori yang adalah anak dari salah satu koleganya kepada Vampire bukanlah ide yang bagus membuatnya dilema. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus percaya bahwa Kaname tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak benar dan ia yakin Kaname pasti bisa mengontrol bawahannya dengan baik. Ia tahu bahwa Kaname adalah seorang Pureblood yang akan menjaga martabatnya, dan ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia percaya pada Kaname. Tapi instingnya sebagai manusia juga menetangnya.

"Kaname-kun, kau tahu bahwa itu bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan begitu saja.." katanya sembari melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku tahu." Kata Kaname jelas. "Tapi ini adalah permintaan Yuuki yang selama 1 tahun terkurung dalam mansion dan baru sekarang 'melarikan diri' demi bertemu dengan Sayori."

Kaien menghela napas panjang dan berat. Ia menggeleng sebentar dan merenung untuk beberapa detik. Kaname sendiri masih alam posisi duduk awalnya dan tidak bergeming dalam menatap Kaien.

"Baiklah..hari ini saja, dan kembalikan Yori-chan jam 8 malam tepat. Dan untuk persyaratan saja, aku akan mengirimnya dengan Zero-kun."

"Terima kasih, senang bekerja sama denganmu." Kaname bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan Kaien.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kaien pelan.

**Taman Belakang Mansion Kuran**

**Pukul 10.00**

"Nah, bahan-bahannya suddah lengkap." Kata Kain sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Baik, kita bagi tugas, minna.." kata Yuuki sambil membuka _blue print_ di tangannya. "Aidou-senpai dan Kain-senpai bagian mengecat. Rima-senpai, Shiki-senpai dan Ruka-senpai bagian mendekorasi panggung, sementara aku dan Ichijou-senpai akan mengurus bagian 'dapur'." Yuuki menjelakan dengan jelas sambil menunjuk bagian mana yang harus dikerjakan.

Kain dan Aidou menhela napas. Ruka yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk menggoda mereka.

"Jangan mengeluh seperti seorang idol yang tidak bisa apa-apa." Mendengar pernyataan itu, telinga Aiou memerah karena menahan marah. Sementara Ruka tergelak sendiri.

"Ternyata tetap saja membosankan.." komentar Rima datar kepada suaminya.

"Hmm." Shiki hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meninggalkan Rima menuju ke tempat yang tadi sudah di tunjuk oleh Yuuki.

"Shiki mau pocky?" tanya Rima sambil melempar sebungkus Pocky ke arah suaminya―dan ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Shiki.

"Baiklah, mau tidak mau harus kerja.." gumam Ruka sambil bersusah payah uuk dan mulai melipat pita yang ada.

"Ruka, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rima terlihat ragu dengan Ruka yang masih kesusahan dengan posisi duduknya yang tidak jelas dan terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Ah..nanti lama-lama juga akan terbiasa." Katanya tidak peduli.

"Nah, Yuuki-chan, dari mana kau tahu aku bisa memasak?" kata Ichijou sambil tersenyum ke arah Yuuki saat mereka sudah sampai di dapur.

"Insting saja, karena semua pelayan harus bisa memasak, kan?" Yuuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hohoho, kau benar sekali.. Nah, kita mau masak apa?"

"Aku..tidak tahu.."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"WHATTTT?" Ichijou tercengang melihatnya. "Lalu apa yang mau kau masak Yuuki-chan?"

"Ehmm..seperti yang bisa kau lihat, di sini ada banyak bahan makanan manusia, tapi aku tidak tahu cara memasak dengan _benar._" Yuuki agak malu mengakuinya, karena biasanya yang memasak adalah Kaien atau Zero.

"Hmmm..begitu, yah.." Ichijou memijit dagunya sambil berpikir keras. "Bagaiamna kalau kita masak makanan kesukaan Yori-chan saja? Kau tahu kan makanan kesukaannya?"

"Ya, semua yang mengandung keju dia suka."

"Keju basi dan jamuran juga?" tanya Ichijou kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak, senpai.." Yuuki sweatdrop melihat senpainya yang satu ini.

"Hahahha, baiklah.." Ichijou melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur. "Bagaiman kalau kita buat dari yang paling mudah dulu.." ia mengambil 3 butir telur dalam sekali raup.

"Omelette, yah?" tanya Yuuki.

"Hmm, kau pintar~"

Dan kemudian, berjam-jam mereka habiskan dalam dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk Yori-chan mereka tersayang itu.

**Dalam mobil Kaname**

**Pukul 13.00**

"Kaname-senpai..kita mau ke mana?" tanya Yori sambil melihat ke arah Kaname yang tetap memandang jendela mobilnya.

"Hey, pureblood! Dia berbicara padamu!" Zero berteriak penuh kejengkelan pada tokoh paling tampan ini *fangirling sendiri*

Kaname menoleh mendengar suara Zero membuncah dalam mobil. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Senyum nista dan jijik terhadap orang yang baru saja berkata tidak sopan.

"Dengar, Level E rendahan, aku tidak mau berurusan dengamu hari ini..Ini semua demi Yuuki jai tutup saj mulutmu yang menjijikkan itu." Ia menatap Zero dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, dan semakin membuat Yori-han heran.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan?" tanya Kaname sembari melemparkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela.

"Y-Ya.."

"Bersyukurlah kau memiliki teman baik seperti Yuuki." Katanya penuh misteri.

Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan dalam keheningan. Zero hanya menatap Kaname penuh amarah sementar Kaname sendiri tiadk peduli dan hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Yuuki dan ia tidak ingin Zero merusaknya. Yori-chan sendiri tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh tentang alsan ia dibawa bersama Zero.

Mobil itu membawa mereka bertiga ke sebuah butik di kota. Kaname segera menyuruh Yori-chan membeli sebuah gaun yang ia suka. Ia tidak ikut menilainya dan hanya menyuruh Zero mengomentarinya. Untuk beberapa sat, Kaname merasa ia telah melihat sosok Zero yang seang merona saat melihat Yori-chan mengenakan gaun yang dipilihnya.

"Sekarang kita pulang." Kata Kaname seusai membayar pakaian yang dipilih oleh Yori-chan.

"Pulang?" tanya Yori tanpa sadar.

"Ke rumah_ku_" kata Kaname dengan jelas aat menatap tatapan sinis Zero.

"Jangan bawa aku ke sana, pureblood hina!" serunya.

"Tentu, aku juga tidak ingin auramu merusak suasana di sana." Kata Kaname

**Taman Belakang Mansion Kuran**

**Pukul 17.45**

"Bagaimana semuanya?" tanya yuuki saat ia keluar melihat keadaan teman-temannya.

"Cukup baik." Jawab Aidou sambil menyeringai bangga.

"Lumayan." Komentar Ruka sambil membersihkan debu dari tangannya.

"Membosankan." Kata Rima dan Shiki bersamaan.

"Yah…terima kasih karena suah bekerja keras.." kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum. "Otsukaresamadeshita, minna."

"Hmm.." kata Kain singkat.

Benar-benar sempurna. Semuanya tertata engan rapi dan indah. Dekorasi pita yang tidak ada celanya. Dan makanan yang sudah terhidang lengkap di atas meja makan yang panjang. Beserta dengan minumannya.

"Baik, saatnya siap-siap..aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Oniisama dan Yori-chan di dekat sini."

Dan memang tidak butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam bagi semuanya untuk bisa berdandan bak noble seperti biasanya. Yuuki, Ruka, dan Rima benar-benar sudah siap dengan gaun masing-masing (well, Ruka dan Rima meminjam milik Yuuki.) Dan para gentlemen suadh siap dengan tuksedo mereka.

Saat Yuuki menangkap sebuah mobil hitam meluncur di halaman depan rumah, ia begitu antusias melihatnya. Cepat-cepat ia menyuruh Ichijou untuk menyalakan lilin di kue tart yang suah ia buat bersama Ichijou tadi siang.

Yori-chan melangkah ke halaman belakang dan Kaname mengikutinya di belakang. Zero tidak tampak batang hidungnya di sana. Hal yang cukup membuat Yuuki bingung karena ia bisa merasakan auranya di baju Kaname. Tapi ia tidak peduli karena hari ini aalah hari untuk Yori-chan, sahabatnya.

Saat Yori-chan sampai di halaman belakang, semuanya tampak gelap. Ia berusaha mencari-cari alat pencahayaan. Namun sia-sia, karena di sana tidak ada alat penerangan sama sekali. Lampu taman pun suah dipadamkan.

Tiba-tiba..

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY,_ YORI-CHAN!" Teriakan Yuuki terdengar ketika lampu yang padam dinyalakan. Menunjukkan semua keindahannya. Ia terlihat cantik sambil membawa kue tart yang sudah inyalakan lilinnya. Yori segera meniupnya setelah berdoa.

"Yuuki-chan…" Yori menahan napas melihat semua yang telah dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu demi dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sayori-san.." suara Ruka terdengar. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Otanjoubi omedetou," kata Aidou dan Kain hampir bersamaan.

"A-Aidou-senpai.." Yori-chan melihat ke sekeliling dan menadpati bahwa para murid Night Class ada di sana berkumpul.

"_Joyeux anniversa_ry." Rima bersuara dan disambut dengan anggukan Shiki.

"A-Arigatou.." Yori membungkuk.

"Aku harap kau bisa menemukan pria yang terbaik untukmu tahun ini, Yori-chan." Yuuki memenluk sahabatnya dengan erat―nyaris melupakan keberadaan Kaname di belakangnya.

"Ah..ya.." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Yori-chan.

"Dan sepertinya, Aidou punya urusan denganmu.." tambah Kaname dengan nada usil. Yuuki hanay tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, Aidou-senpai..kau bilang ada hal yang harus kau katakan pada Yori-chan." Yuuki menahan tawanya saat melihat Aiou yang semakin salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"A-Ah..iyaa.." kata Aidou terbata-bata. "I-Ini…selamat ulang tahun," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah tua. Yori membukanya dan menahan napas ketika melihatnya.

"Selamaaaat~~" kata Ichijou sambil meniup terompet.

"Te-terima kasih, Aidou-senpai.." kata Yori malu-malu.

"sa-sama-sama.." jawab Aidou tak kalah malu.

Malam yang tersisa dihabiskan dengan pesta dansa dan menikmati makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Yuuki dan Ichijou. Semua menikmatinya, karena semua puas dengan hasil kerja mereka seharian itu. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan Zero pun datang.

"Yori, waktunya pulang.."

"Hmm," Yori mengangguk. "Selamat tinggal, Yuuki, aku harap aku bisa datang lagi kemari.." katanya kepada Yuuki yang sekarang sudah 'lengket' dengan Kaname. Yori pun berjalan ke arah Aidou. Saat ia suah cukup dekat, ia menjinjit dan..

'CHU'

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, Aiou-senpai..aku tidak akan melupakannya..Terima kasih banyak.."

"Hmm.." Aidou hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sekarang mulai berasap saking panasnya.

"Zero-kun.." panggil Yuuki pelan.

"Hm?"

"Jaga Yori-chan baik-baik yah.." ia tersenyum.

"Terserah.." kata Zero sambil berlalu dalam kegelapan malam bersama Yori. Siluetnya pun hilang dalam sekejap.

Yuuki memandang kedua sahabatnya itu berlalu pergi dengan tatapan kosong. Kaname melihatnya dan menepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang hebat, Yuuki.."

"Aku tahu Oniisama..aku tahu," Yuuki tersenyum kecil.

_**-FIN-**_

**A/N: **Kyaaa…akhirnya kelar juga..*nangis guling-guling di lantai*

Ini rekor pertama Alyss nyelesain 2 fic dengan panjan lebih dari 10 halaman dalam waktu sehari *bangga*

Tapi, Alyss minta maaf ya kalau fic ini terkesan aneh.. Habis, Alyss gak tahu mau ibuat ending yang seperti apa, *kluk*

Dan juga kesannya fic ini agak dipaksakan ceritanya..Maaf karena, Alyss tidak terlalu menguasai tokoh I sini *kluk-kluk*

Nah, untuk _**Giovanni Angelica**_ sekali lagi: OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!

I hope you like this fic! \(O)/

Last,

Review pleaseeeeee? *puppy eyes*

Sampai jumpa di fic Alyss yang berikutnya yah..*waves*

Jaa..matta ashita ne,

Best Regards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
